


Something Good

by MorningSunshine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn, Porn with some plot, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningSunshine/pseuds/MorningSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno’s got his hand wrapped around Sid’s face when he comes.</p>
<p>Short things I have written for Sid/Geno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geno’s got his hand wrapped around Sid’s face when he comes. Somewhere in his mind, Sid is aware he has lost all control—his thighs are shaking, his toes are flexing, his hands are pressing into Geno’s back as though he could hope to bring him even closer. This is nothing like being on the ice, where Sid knows exactly what his body is doing, can feel his muscles contracting to make one coordinated movement. Abruptly, Sid hears himself make a noise—loud, uncontrolled, somewhere between a yell and a groan—and then his mind catches up. _Oh,_ he realizes, feeling his chest push against Geno’s as it expands and falls, _I just came_. Geno’s still got his hands on his face when he opens his eyes, his warm palm open and pressing into his cheek and chin in what is probably supposed to be a romantic gesture. But Geno’s hands are like warm, clammy oven mitts and he’s panting right into Sid’s face, so Sid laughs a little.

“What?” Geno moves his hand to brush back Sid’s hair rom his forehead, which he realizes is damp with sweat.

“You,” Sid mumbles, but he’s not sure if Geno understands him.

“Me?” Geno narrows his eyes, but continues to run his hands through Sidney’s hair. “I just give you orgasm.” Sid snorts again, mumbling the word ‘orgasm’ to himself under his breath. “Sid.” Geno says, “You drunk.”

“No, I’m not drunk,” Sid protests, but he must still be slurring his words slightly because Geno looks at him for another moment and then says, “Oh god, I make you drunk with sex.”

Sid laughs for real then, pressing his head back in to the pillow and closing his eyes. “How you explain tomorrow, hmm?” Geno asks. “You show up hungover, what you say to team?” Sid shrugs and presses his hands more firmly into Geno’s back, and Geno gets distracted with peppering kisses to Sid’s neck.

“I’ll say…did you come?” Sid asks, remembering.

Geno huffs at Sid’s neck, drawing his lips away. “No. I still in you—why I in you if I come?”

“You could still be in me, like…creating a moment.”

“Why I created a moment with floppy dick?”

“No one says floppy dick, G. Limp dick? I think you meant limp.”

“English not first language. I give you orgasm, I play famous hockey, here you go giving me hard time. For what?”

“What gives?”

“No one says _what gives_ , Sidney.”

“I do, obviously.”

“Well, you old.”

Sid nips at his ear, and smirks when his breath stutters. “Ok, I’m old. You should fuck me now.”

Geno groans, like he knows he would, and starts to move. Sid tries to get into it, palming halfheartedly at his ass and sucking at his collar bone, but ultimately he jut lies there until Geno comes. After, Geno pushes his hair back with his hand once more before flopping beside him, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Good job.” Geno says after a moment, reaching out blindly to pat Sid with his arm and half heartedly hitting him in the chest.

Sid should have a chirp ready but all he says is, "Thanks. You too.”

Geno snorts and rolls over to prop himself up on one hand and look down at Sidney. “Thanks, you too.” He imitates in a monotone.

“You told me good job!”

“You did. Very good.”

Sid is going to say something else, but then Geno leans forward, pressing his lips very gently to Sid’s forhead. It’s sweet and chaste and Sid swells with affection and warmth. “Thanks,” he says again, and this time he thinks Geno gets it, because all he says back is, “You welcome.”


	2. Funny Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on my Tumblr, also (halohalohalosong), but this is a short drabble of Sid and Geno, after I saw the post of the Sid moodboard--Look at the link below for a fun laugh time, if you so desire-- 
> 
> http://2-minutes-for-having-a-big-ass.tumblr.com/post/118170149186

At first, Sid doesn’t know what’s up, but he would bet his secret stash of Reeses peanut butter cups that Geno is hiding something from him. He knows Geno pretty well, so it’s easy to see the way Geno’s shoulders tense up when Sid walks into a room, or how he seems to be hovering over his phone more so than usual. It’s been going on for a few weeks, but it’s hard to find a common denominator, and it’s easy to be distracted by work. And then one day after a media scrum, Sid looks up to see Geno staring at him intently. Which is odd–Geno always waits to go home with him, but he usually doesn’t sit in the stall across from him (which is Horny’s stall, anyway), and watch him without moving. 

“What?” Sid asks when the media starts to clear out. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Looking at face,” Geno says cryptically after a moment. “Go home?” Which is obviously a subject change, but whatever. It won’t be easy, but Sid can keep putting the pieces together.

Later that night, when Geno is on top of him, gently pulling at the curls on the end of his neck, kissing him, he stops suddenly and chuckles.

“What?” Sid asks, a little distracted by the way his lips and swollen and warm from Geno’s kisses. 

“Nothing,” Geno says quickly, then adds at Sid’s narrowed eyes, “Have to cut hair soon. Is growing.” 

“You’re being weird,” Sid tells him, and Geno laughs and makes to go back to kissing. “No,” Sid stops him with a hand on his chest. “You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Geno shakes his head. “Is nothing. Like your face.” 

“It’s not nothing,” Sid says, because now he’s positive Geno is ignoring the question– Geno tells Sid he likes his face all the time, but never as a deflection. There’s something else going on here. “I’m going to figure it out,” Sid warns him, because he is. “You could just tell me now, whatever it is.” 

Geno’s face softens. “You figure it out,” he says, and then distracts him with more kisses. The sneaky bastard. 

Sid notices that the weirdness seems to come up around cellphones, and also there’s the staring, which is not that unusual, but certainly more noticeable. He finds Geno hanging around a little more during media scrums, but whatever. Maybe he’s trying to hurry Sid along so they can go home more quickly after a game.   
And then one night, after a restful off day, Sid is taking a shower when his phone rings in the other room. 

“I’m get!” Geno yells at him, too loud, really, for the distance that they are from each other, and Sid sighs. 

“Thanks!” he says, but he doesn’t think Geno hears him. He finishes his shower in peace, figuring it’s probably just a management call he can deal with tomorrow. But he’s surprised when he wanders downstairs, wet hair dripping down his shirt back, to see Geno talking on his phone. He’s also..laughing. His checks are red and he’s wiping at his eyes like he had been crying, but he doesn’t seem distraught.

“Taylor—no!” Geno snorts and Sid’s blood runs cold. 

“What are you two talking about?” He says. 

Geno’s head picks up. “Nothing, nothing,” he says quickly, but he still holds the phone to his ear. “Funny sister. Ah. Ok. Thanks, Taylor. You funny. I–Yes. I owe. Thank you. You…” He looks at Sid for a moment before finishing with, “very great. Tell Sid hi.” And then Sid hears Taylor’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“What–Is Geno cheating on me? Is he going to propose? What’s wrong with him?” Taylor sighs like she does when Sid is using that petulant tone of voice she hates. 

“Sid,” She says, “Calm down. How are you, Taylor? I’m great, Sid, thanks for asking. How’s college, Taylor? Well, it’s great, thanks for your brotherly support and love. It’s great; I’m really liking it. But I hate Econ. And I love hockey.” 

“Wow, you can basically have this whole conversation by yourself at this point.” 

“Ok, Ok. How are you, Sid?” They talk for a few moments and Sid tries his best to angle for info, but Taylor is having none of it. She wraps up the call after Sid begins to yawn and she tells him she has a paper to write, anyway. 

“Tell your boyfriend that i’ll text him tomorrow.” 

“Wait, why? That’s weird! Everyone is being weird!” Sid complains, readying himself to press for the reason. 

But Taylor hangs up after a quick, “Love, you, bye!”–-so Sid puts his phone on the counter and goes to find Geno. 

As Geno and Sid get ready for bed, Sid watches everything–the space around Geno’s eyes, the way he moves his hands, the pitch of his voice–to try to figure out what it could be. Sometimes, Geno’s body tells his truth better than his words. He’s a pretty physical guy. His back is most expressive–when he’s tense, or angry, or sad, the lines in Geno’s back all radiate different things, and tense up in different ways. When Geno turns to see Sid tracing the planes of Geno’s back with his eyes, the smile he turns on Sid is slow and hot. Sid sighs. Detective work can wait. 

 

So Sid has put the following pieces together–his sister is going to text Geno. That’s only one piece, but it’s something. Sid can work with something. It’s like having less than a minute left on the clock–it’s better to have it than to not, and you just have to keep working, waiting, and hoping. His opportunity comes the next day, which is their last off day before they fly to Montreal. Sid is pressed against Geno’s side by their kitchen counter when his phone chirps. He can see Geno’s expression–he’s looks absolutely delighted. Sid shoots his hand out, grabbing for the phone. 

“Hey!” Geno protests, but all Sid can say is, “What…what in the world is this?”

They’re pictures of him. Or, it’s like, one big poster of him with many little sqaure pictures of him from different occasions. Sid enlarges the picture and scrolls down, because it’s actually pretty long. 

“You.” Geno says after Sid has looked through all of them. 

“These are the most terrible pictures of me I have ever seen in my whole entire life.” It’s true–they’re pictures media has taken of Sid during interviews or scrums, and in all of them Sid is either wide eyed or has flared nostrils or errant curls. His nose is especially prominent, either scrunched up or made too wide. 

“This one favorite,” Geno points to one where Sid is looking at the cameraman with half lidded eyes. “You look like this at me when i’m dumb.” 

“Where did you get these?”   
“Taylor send. I see one picture, but Taylor find all online, on website.” 

“Please tell me…please tell me there’s not an entire website of my face like this.” 

“Not know where she get. Ask taylor. She good with computer. Also like this one,” Geno says after a moment of contemplation, pointing to a picture where Sid’s eyebrows are scrunched up in a comic way and he’s grimacing. “Nose so pretty.” Geno traces the line of Sid’s huge nose. 

“It’s–I have got the biggest nose. Stop.” But Geno doesn’t stop, because he’s laughing. 

“And this one! Look at curly hair! I love. And this one good also, because look at Sid eyebrows. So confused. This one from when Sid high,” and now Geno is really cracking up, “So done with media. Just want to go home. Look at you, not OK at all.”

“Geno,” Sid rubs at his forehead, “I’m going to absolutely kill Taylor. And I hope neither of us ever see these…pictures, if you can call them that–God, how can these even be real–again, are we clear?” 

Geno stops laughing when he says the last part, and Sid turns to glare at him. “What?” he asks. 

“Taylor make print copy,” Geno admits. 

Sid makes to text his sister, but Geno plucks the phone from his hands, yelling, “No, Sid, NO! Stop! I want, I want–I love, I love best–picture! Stop Sid, don’t bite!” And, well. They can play this game for a little while longer. Geno’s hands are warm when they make contact with Sid and he’s smiling so brightly. His face has that red look from yesterday and the tears are back in his eyes from laughter. As Sid decides to use his weight to topple Geno and take the phone, he is reminded of being on the ice– they are angling, grasping, reaching, pushing at each other, but with their hardwood floors underneath them, just the sound of their voices in their quiet neighborhood. No media. Sid can text his sister later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, if you want! Hopefully will have a Geno/Anna/Sid story up next!


End file.
